Skedar Recon Pt1
by MT Tenchicat
Summary: After the destrution of the Skedar Battle Shrine, Joanna and Elvis are sent on a recon mission to a nearby Skedar outpost...they didn't expect to find this...


Perfect Dark  
Skedar Recon  
  
Joanna Dark, fresh from the Skedar home world assault, was asked by the Maian commander to help Elvis in a recon mission on a remote asteroid with an atmosphere production machine near the home world. Accepting the mission, she was quickly briefed on the main objectives, one being scout the main base, infiltrate the hangar, and destroy the base communications so that the Skedar would not contact any other unknown bases surrounding the home world. The Maian fleet would stay in orbit around the home world sweeping up the remaining Skedar forces and would send reinforcements if needed. Her and Elvis boarded the dropship and was deployed about half a mile from the base encampment. Both the agents armed with the Maian standard, the Phoenix, slowly approached the encampment. The asteroid had almost no cover except for empty crates and some rocky terrain, so Joanna and Elvis had to somehow make their way to the front of the encampment without being detected by the base security.  
  
"I do not think that this is such a great idea, Joanna.", said Elvis with fear.  
  
Joanna switches her Phoenix from single shot to explosive shells. "Ahh, don't worry. Just a simple mission, hit-and-run if you will.", Joanna replied.  
  
"Whatever you say, Jo.", said Elvis nervously.  
  
They both started out into the base. Two large Skedar could be seen, armed with Maulers and were guarding the main entrance. A explosives crate nearby the two guards was seen.  
  
"Ah-ha!', Joanna said silently.  
  
She fired her shot, causing an explosion that killed the two guards, but stirred up the rest of the Skedar patrols.  
  
"Uh-oh, not good!", panicked Elvis.  
  
Small and large Skedar's scurried about the entrance wondering how this happened. Odd growling sounds could be heard inside the base. The Skedar opened the main gate to check the exterior wall. Loud clanks of the locks unlocking and the whining of the metal were heard. The Skedar then searched the area of the blast. As they were turned around, Joanna signaled for Elvis to follow her. He nodded and started to follow. The Skedar were muttering about something and it soon turned into a small brawl between the two dim-witted guards.  
  
"Heh, what idiots.", Elvis thought to himself. As he was thinking, Joanna yanked him from the Skedar's sight behind an old crate.  
  
"Ok, that was easy.", Joanna said to Elvis.  
  
"Yeah, now we need to scout for the hangar.", replied Elvis. Joanna looked around for an alternate route for exploration of the base without being seen by the aggravated Skedar patrol. She finds a small ladder to a sewer- like pipeline with metal grates spanning the entirety of the pipe about 20 feet apart.  
  
"Let's head down there. We won't be detected in this pipe and we can safely make our way to the hangar.", pointed out Joanna.  
  
"Ok then, let's go!", Elvis said agreeing with her. Joanna crawled down with Elvis right behind her. They looked up through the metal grates to check for the entrance of the hangar. After about the 10th grate, the entrance of the hangar was seen.  
  
"Oh no! The main hangar doors are closed. What should we do?", said Elvis.  
  
"Hmm...", said Joanna while thinking. She looked around for a control panel or another entrance to the hangar. She saw two guard towers and many unopened crates. Four Skedar guards were in the guard towers by the hangar while the other on-duty guards were searching for the cause of the explosion.  
  
"Ok, Elvis. You take the left tower and I'll deal with the right. Ready?", said Joanna.  
  
"Ok, got it.", replied Elvis. They each went behind their designated towers. Elvis slowly ascended the ladder and readied his weapon. Five shots could be heard and two of the Skedar were killed. The other two noticed the killing and tried to leave their tower to check on what was happening. Joanna set her Phoenix from explosive shells to single shot and quickly climbed into the sight of the two guards and quickly dispatched them. Elvis found a switch and pressed it. The doors slowly opened. The whirring of the opening door alerted the rest of the guards and they quickly ran to see what was going on. Joanna looked from her tower, switched her gun from single to explosive shells and fired numerous rounds at the oncoming Skedar force. The moans and groans of dying Skedar echoed throughout the base. Joanna and Elvis quickly entered the hangar and closed the door by shooting a nearby door control panel. The door malfunctioned and closed partially; enough space to see through, but not enough space for a Skedar to get through.  
  
"Whew, that was some good shooting there, Jo.", complimented Elvis.  
  
"Why thank you. I am the best agent that Carrington Institute has to offer.", Joanna said with a smirk.  
  
Elvis shook his head then said, "We need to get to that control tower so we can disrupt communications between the rest of the Skedar hidden bases."  
  
"Ok then, let's go.", said Joanna. They slowly went up the many series of ramps and ladders, meeting no resistance.  
  
"This is strange...there seems to be no one here.", Joanna thought to herself. Finally, the two agents reached the control tower and scouted around the area finding no enemies to kill. They busted down the door and looked for the communications array power switch.  
  
"Ahh! There it is.", Elvis pointed out to Joanna. They reached for the switch and shut off the array. Joanna blew up the panel so no one can turn it back on and quickly left the tower to the drop ship landing area.  
  
"Man, this was an easy...", Elvis tried to say before being cut off by the site of Mr. Blonde's drop ship landing next to the other Skedar drop ship.  
  
"Shhhh! If we alert them it's all over for us.", Joanna explained to Elvis. They both saw him and listened to the conversation while they waited for him to leave.  
  
"Where are the rest of the guards?", Mr. Blonde said, talking in English to another Skedar guard. The guard growled back an answer that was not understandable.  
  
"I see...Has the problem been delt with?", Mr. Blonde asked. The guard replied another series of growls that Mr. Blonde understood.  
  
"Hmm...were the project files harmed?", Mr. Blonde asked. The guard replied with a single growl and a movement of his head.  
  
"Excellent, my men will stay aboard the drop ship to patrol it and you will escort me to the laboratory.", spoke Mr. Blonde. The other Skedar guard snorted and led him to the lab.  
  
"Ok, we board his drop ship and report back to the Maian fleet.", said Joanna to Elvis.  
  
"Ok Jo, ready when you are.", replied Elvis.  
  
She made a signal with her hand and they went off towards the ship. They slowly crept around towards the entrance ramp and looked up at the guards. The guards had their back turned looking at the memo from a Skedar commander to Mr. Blonde. They grunted and growled about the memo and shots were fired at them killing them without warning. Joanna and Elvis entered the ship, closed the ramp, moved the bodies out of the way, started the engines and readied the weapons. They piloted upwards out of the helipad like landing space and destroyed the control tower and the second drop ship. The firing alerted the whole base. Mr. Blonde could not get to another drop ship and went to the hangar to locate another ship.  
  
"Elvis, can you read that memo on the console?", Joanna asked.  
  
"Hmm, I'll try. I can't read Skedar real well.", Elvis replied. He started stumbling through it and couldn't read the entire thing.  
  
"I'm not sure, Jo. When we get back to the fleet their computers can decipher the memo.", said Elvis.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they reached the flagship of the Maian fleet and boarded it. Elvis took the memo and gave it to a Maian communications engineer to decode it. He took it and decoded it as quickly as possible. Joanna and Elvis went to the Maian commander and gave him the mission report. He was very pleased and sent the part of the fleet to destroy the asteroid. The Maian decoder finished the message and ran quickly to the command deck yelling like crazy. He brought the memo to Elvis in English for Joanna to read as well.  
  
"Maian genetic experimentation laboratory?!?", said the Maian commander in absolute shock and awe.  
  
"Oh no! What should we do to stop this??", said another Maian officer.  
  
"Officer! Did the memo say anything of the whereabouts of the lab?", the commander said to the officer.  
  
"Uh, no sir. Everything that was deciphered is on that report sir.", replied the Comm. officer.  
  
"Elvis! You and the CI agent must find the location of these experiments and destroy all records and the experiments themselves.", ordered the Maian commander. Elvis nodded his head, saluted the commander and headed towards the weapons room for briefing and re-stock of weapons and supplies necessary for full mission completion. Elvis was armed with a standard Phoenix, a Callisto NTG, and a FarSight XR-20. Joanna was armed with a Phoenix, Callisto NTG, and a special gift, and RCP-120. The two armed to the teeth, boarded the drop ship and were taken to an undisclosed Skedar lab facility on another nearby asteroid. They landed in an empty hangar and exited the drop ship. The two readied their weapons and headed through the facility main doors to start the next mission...  
  
Perfect Dark is copyrighted by Rare and Nintendo 


End file.
